<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ending before it began by CloudySkyWars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387511">ending before it began</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars'>CloudySkyWars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Goodbyes, Obitine, listen I really love obitine okay, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satine and Obi-Wan say goodbye, even though they don't want to.<br/>_______________________________<br/>She didn’t want him to leave. This thing between them, whatever it was, was so new, and she didn’t want it to end. But this was their destiny, their duty. And if Satine had learned anything about Obi-Wan over the past year- and if he had learned anything about her- it was that their responsibilities to others came above their own desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ending before it began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This was written in response to a prompt I got over on tumblr. Also I'm absolutely in love with Obitine now, ahhhhhhh. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold day on Mandalore. The wind whipped Satine’s skirt about her as she stood on the landing platform, the only part of her that dared move. All around, politicians and dignitaries stood, impatiently waiting for this to be over. They didn’t understand why the young Duchess felt it necessary to see the Jedi off, but she had insisted. </p><p>A murmur sprang up among the crowd, and Satine turned her head to see Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walk on to the landing pad. They were once again wearing their Jedi robes, new, clean ones for the first time in nearly a year. Satine folded her hands in front of her as they approached.</p><p>“Good morning, young Duchess,” Qui-Gon greeted with a sad smile.</p><p>“Hello, Master Jedi.” It was odd, having their titles and responsibilities back in place after so long. Qui-Gon bowed.</p><p>“It was an honor serving you, Duchess.” Satine curtsied back.</p><p>“The honor was all mine.” Before she lost her nerve, Satine lunged forward and wrapped him up in a hug, titles be damned. He gripped her back fiercely, and whispered in her ear.</p><p>“I’ll miss you, Satine.” She grabbed him tighter.</p><p>“I’ll miss you too.” Qui-Gon stepped back, and glanced between Obi-Wan and Satine with a knowing look.</p><p>“Goodbye,” he said, and made his way to the ship. Leaving Obi-Wan and Satine alone.</p><p>“Duchess,” he bowed, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Satine inhaled sharply.</p><p>“Padawan Kenobi,” she responded. Then they stood there, unable, or perhaps just unwilling, to say goodbye. “I-”</p><p>“Yes?” he said, something shining in his eyes. Hope, maybe. The words were on the tip of her tongue, begging to be said. <em> Stay, stay with me, </em>she wanted to beg. But she could never ask him to leave the Jedi, the only family he had ever known. </p><p>Suddenly she felt tears stinging her eyes. She didn’t want him to leave. This thing between them, whatever it was, was so new, and she didn’t want it to end. But this was their destiny, their duty. And if Satine had learned anything about Obi-Wan over the past year- and if he had learned anything about her- it was that their responsibilities to others came above their own desires. </p><p>“Thank you,” was all she said, trying to convey everything she couldn’t say with that sentence. His face fell for a brief moment, a flash of pain before it was gone, replaced by a mask of Jedi calm.</p><p>“It was a pleasure.” He bowed hastily, then turned on his heel and practically ran to his ship.</p><p>Moments later, the engines powered on and Satine watched the ship take off and fly away. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment, they really make my day :)</p><p>Come find me on tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars">CloudySkyWars</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>